Revenge
by Carnetia
Summary: Rasa sakit dan dendam ini mengalahkan rasa manusiawinya. Jiwa raganya telah termakan oleh kegelapan. Api kemarahan membakar hatinya. Suatu kesalahan besar yang Miku perbuat adalah suatu kesenangan terindah yang Miku perbuat/"Sampai bertemu lagi di Neraka."/Gore!/OneShoot!


"Hai, Kaito- _Kun_."

"Hai juga, Miku. Tumben sekali datang malam-malam. Ada apa kesini?"

"Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku padamu, Sayang…"

* * *

 _ **Title: Revenge**_

 _ **Author: CelestyaRegalyana**_

 _ **Genre: Suspense, Crime, Tragedy, Romance, Hurt/Comfort**_

 _ **Rated: M**_

 _ **Disclaimer: Yamaha Corporation**_

 _ **Warning: Typo, Typo(S), OOC, gore, adegan pembunuhan yang sadis, kata-kata yang kasar, dan lain-lain.**_

* * *

Langkah kaki jenjang gadis bersurai _teal_ itu tampak riang. Senyuman tersinar di wajah imutnya.

Namanya Hatsune Miku. Si gadis bersurai _teal_ , dengan manik bewarna _teal_ , dan tubuh yang mungil. Hari ini, ia tampak sangat bahagia.

Pasalnya, kemarin ia baru saja berpacaran dengan Kaito Shion. Kaito Shion? Si murid populer! Siapa, sih, yang tidak ingin menjadi kekasih pria pewaris _L &P Company_ yang terkenal di seluruh penjuru dunia.

Ketampanan.

Kekayaan.

Kepopuleran.

Kepintaran.

Dan inilah keberuntungan Miku. Menjadi kekasih Kaito Shion.

Sungguh, Miku tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan menjadi kekasih Kaito. Bukannya apa, ia hanyalah siswi biasa yang memiliki jabatan sebagai target _bullying_ , hanya karena beasiswa ia bisa bersekolah di sekolah _elite_ seperti itu, dan ia hanyalah anak yang terasingkan dari keluarganya. Berprestasi sih, iya. Tapi, dia tidak terkenal seperti Megurine Luka, si gadis yang memiliki sifat _tsundere_ , Kagari Rin, gadis yang terkenal akan keimutannya, ataupun Yumekawa IA, si diva yang memiliki suara emas. Dibandingkan mereka semua, Miku jelas kalah!

Apalagi, Miku memiliki kehidupan yang menyedihkan. Tidak diakui oleh keluarganya sendiri. Kedua orangtuanya, dan kakak laki-lakinya –Mikuo- Hidup dengan kekayaan. Sedangkan Miku? Untuk makan saja sangat susah. Entah karena alasan apa, Miku dibuang begitu saja oleh kedua orangtuanya. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana wajah dingin kedua orangtua, dan kakaknya ketika ia dibuang begitu saja. Menyakitkan. Miku tidak ingin mengingat itu lagi.

Makanya, menjadi kekasih dari pewaris perusahaan yang terkenal adalah keberuntungan.

Mungkin, sepertinya Dewi Fortuna sedang berpihak padanya. Kejadian semalam adalah kejadian yang tak akan pernah bisa Miku lupakan.

Kaito tiba-tiba saja menghampirinya di lapangan, dan tanpa aba-aba, pria itu langsung berkata, **_"Maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"_**

Semua orang yang menonton kejadian itu terdiam di tempat. Begitu juga dengan Miku. Ia sempat merasa beku di tempat.

 _ **"Eh…?"**_

Dengan wajah bodohnya, Miku melongo. Kaito tersenyum kecil. **_"Jadi, bagaimana?"_**

Miku tersenyum lebar, dan mengangguk dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba saja, Kaito memeluknya dengan erat. Sangat romantis, bukan? Tapi, satu sekolah masih cengo di tempat melihat hal itu.

Miku menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang merona. Sambil berjalan ke sekolah, ia masih sempat-sempatnya mengkhayalkan Kaito. Dia tampak seperti gadis yang baru pertama kali kasmaran –Yah, itu memang benar, sih-.

 _Well…_

Itu memang benar, sih…

Tak terasa, Miku sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolahnya. _"Voca Gakuen"_ Itulah yang tertulis di gerbang sekolah _elite_ itu.

Miku mulai melangkah. Banyak siswa-siswi yang melihatnya dan berbisik-bisik. Entahlah, mungkin mereka heran, mengapa Kaito bisa memilih gadis miskin sepertinya.

Sesampainya di kelas, ia sudah disambut dengan senyuman manis Kaito.

" _Ohayou, Anata_."

Wajah Miku bersemu merah mendengar panggilan Kaito untuknya. " _O-Ohayou… Kaito-San…_ "

Kaito tertawa kecil. "Panggil saja aku Kaito, atau Kaito- _Kun_. Itu terserah mu, sih." Miku tertawa garing. Merasa canggung di depan Kaito, padahal mereka sudah resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

Kaito benar-benar pacar idaman! Ia selalu memberikan kejutan untuk Miku. Seperti, mengirimkan buket bunga ke rumah kumuh Miku, mengirimkan cokelat mahal, mengajak Miku kencan, ataupun makan malam di restoran rumah.

Hari-hari terasa indah bersama Kaito. Hari-hari terasa bewarna bersama Kaito. Hari-hari terasa bercahaya bersama Kaito. Hari-hari terasa bermakna bersama Kaito.

Miku sangat bahagia!

Dan…

Miku sangat mencintainya!

 ** _(Tapi, apakah kebahagiaan itu akan berlangsung selamanya?)_**

Pagi itu –Setelah dua minggu menjadi pasangan kekasih Kaito- Miku datang ke sekolah dengan senyum yang lebar. Penasaran dengan kejutan apa yang akan Kaito berikan.

Tapi… Apa yang terjadi? Mengapa lapangan sekolah terlihat sangat ramai? Dengan penasaran, Miku mendekat, melihat apa yang terjadi.

Manik _teal_ gadis itu terbelalak melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di depannya. Hatinya terasa bergemuruh.

Kaito dan Rin yang sedang berciuman.

Miku merasakan matanya mengabur. Cukup! Cukup! Cukup! Hatinya sangat sakit melihat pemandangan tersebut. Dengan cepat, ia lari menuju kamar mandi sekolah.

Selama pelajaran berlangsung, Kaito sangat cuek terhadap Miku. Ia hanya tersenyum dan tertawa bersama Rin, atau selingkuhannya. Begitu juga dengan istirahat, ketika Miku memanggilnya, Kaito justru tidak peduli, dan pergi begitu saja.

Sakit.

Dibasuhnya wajah imut miliknya. Guna untuk menghilangkan mata sembabnya.

Setelah puas menangis sendirian di kamar mandi, Miku bermaksud untuk keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Tapi, jangan sampai orang-orang tau bahwa ia menangis.

Baru ia mau keluar dari kamar mandi tersebut, ia sudah dihadang oleh Rin dan IA.

"Eh, ada anak miskin yang gak tau diri, nih." Sindir Rin dengan senyuman mengejek.

"Maaf, permisi." Rasanya Miku ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapan mereka. Tapi, tangannya ditarik, dan tubuhnya dihempaskan.

 **Brugh!**

"Apa? Mau melarikan diri? Padahal pestanya baru mau dimulai, lho~" Kata IA dengan senyuman iblisnya, sangat bertolak belakang dengan sikapnya di depan banyak orang.

 **CRASH!**

Tubuh mungil Miku disiram oleh se-ember air yang berada di dekat wastafel tadi. Sekarang ia sudah basah kuyup.

"Oh, oh, lihatlah ini. Hatsune Miku, anak menyedihkan yang dibuang oleh keluarganya. Hanya melalui beasiswa bisa bersekolah disini. Memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri yang overdosis. Terlalu polos dalam urusan cinta. Kau kira, Kaito mau denganmu?"

 **Bug!** Rin menendang perut Miku, hingga gadis itu terpelanting ke belakang.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan sama sekali? Dasar menyedihkan. Pantas saja kau dibuang oleh keluargamu. Keluargamu tidak membutuhkan anak sialan sepertimu."

Tidak puas, Rin menjambak rambut _teal_ gadis malang itu.

"Kau tau? Dari awal, aku dan Kaito sudah merencanakan ini. Aku menyuruh Kaito untuk pura-pura berpacaran denganmu. Dan berhasil! Kau masuk ke jebakan ku. Bagaimana rasanya melihat kekasihmu sendiri berciuman dengan gadis yang jauh lebih cantik darimu? Hmh? Sakit?"

"Kena… Kenapa kau melakukan ini…?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tau? Kau ingat kejadian 3 minggu yang lalu? Disaat kau mengadukan aku pada Flower- _Sensei_ , bahwa aku yang mengelem kursinya, dan membuatnya tidak bisa bangkit dari duduknya? Kau ingat, kan? Bagaimana aku malunya disaat Flower- _Sensei_ memarahi aku di depan semua orang? KAU INGAT, KAN, BODOH?!"

 **PLAK!**

Tidak puas, Rin melayangkan tamparan ke pipi Miku.

"SIALAN! MATI KAU! MATI! MATI!"

* * *

"Ah… _It-Ittai_ …"

Darah terus mengalir dari lengan gadis bersurai _teal_ itu. Gadis itu meringis menahan perih yang ada di tubuhnya.

"Aw…"

Bukan hanya tinjuan, pukulan, atau tamparan yang mereka beri pada Miku, tetapi, sayatan benda tajam juga bersarang di tubuh mungil Miku.

* * *

 _ **"Apa-apaan ini? Kau tidak mempunyai kekuatan sama sekali? Dasar menyedihkan. Pantas saja kau dibuang oleh keluargamu. Keluargamu tidak membutuhkan anak sialan sepertimu."**_

* * *

Kata-kata itu masih menancap di hati Miku. Memberikan rasa sakit yang sangat luar biasa.

* * *

 ** _"Anak menyedihkan yang dibuang oleh keluarganya."_**

* * *

Dendam terkuar di mata gadis itu. Rasa sakit yang dirasanya seakan-akan membakar dirinya.

* * *

 _ **"Kau tau? Dari awal, aku dan Kaito sudah merencanakan ini. Aku menyuruh Kaito untuk pura-pura berpacaran denganmu. Dan berhasil! Kau masuk ke jebakan ku. Bagaimana rasanya melihat kekasihmu sendiri berciuman dengan gadis yang jauh lebih cantik darimu? Hmh? Sakit?"**_

* * *

Dicengkramnya perban yang tadi ingin ia balutkan di luka-lukanya.

"Sialan kau, Kaito Shion. Sialan."

"Kau hanya bermaksud menjebakku. Kau sama sekali tidak mencintaiku, kan?"

"Lalu, apa artinya dua minggu ini? Apa artinya kau tersenyum padaku? Apa artinya kau memberikanku buket bunga? Apa artinya kau memberikanku cokelat? Apa artinya kau mengajak ku kencan? APA ARTINYA KAU MENGATAKAN BAHWA KAU MENCINTAIKU?!"

"Kau tau betapa sakitnya hatiku ini disaat aku melihatmu berciuman dengan gadis sialan itu?"

"Kau tau betapa kecewanya diriku saat melihatmu berciuman dengan gadis sialan itu?"

"Kau tau?"

Tak terasa, air mata mengalir di pipi gadis itu. Hati gadis itu terasa sangat panas.

Tiba-tiba saja, seringai terlukis di wajah gadis itu.

"Bagaimana jika kau dan pacar murahanmu, juga sahabat pacar sialanmu itu…"

"… Ku lenyapkan saja…?"

* * *

"Hah…"

Suasana sunyi terasa di kamar serba biru tersebut. Terdengar suara helaan nafas di kamar tersebut.

Pemilik kamar tersebut adalah IA. Kebetulan sekali, ia sedang sendirian di rumah. Pasalnya, kedua orantuanya sedang pergi ke rumah sakit untuk menjenguk neneknya yang diopname.

IA paling benci jika ditinggal sendirian begini. Bukannya apa, rumahnya ini berada di kawasan rawan perampokan. Apalagi dia anak gadis, bahaya.

Ding, dong! Ding, dong! Ding, dong!

 _ **Ah, itu pasti Kaa-San, dan Too-San!**_ Dengan langkah cepat, gadis itu keluar dari kamarnya, lalu pergi ke ruang tamu untuk membukakan pintu.

" _Oka_ -"

 **BUG!**

Dan semuanya menjadi gelap.

* * *

Perlahan, gadis itu membuka matanya. Rasa sakit di kepalanya masih terasa, mungkin berdarah?

IA mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya. Tapi, terikat! Gadis itu mencoba untuk melepaskan tali yang mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya. Tidak berhasil. Ikatan tersebut sangat kuat!

" _Ara_? Kau sudah sadar?"

Suara lembut, namun menakutkan tersebut mengalun di indera pendengaran IA. Gadis itu mendongak untuk melihat empu suaranya.

Miku.

"Apa yang kau lakukan padaku, Jalang?! Lepaskan aku!" Umpatan kasar tersebut lolos dari bibir mungil IA. Miku tersenyum _pyscho_.

"Eh? Kenapa kata-katamu sangat kasar? Bukankah di sekolah kau terkenal dengan tutur kata sopanmu?" Pertanyaan polos tersebut membuat IA mendengus kesal.

"Lepaskan aku, Sialan! Atau aku akan menelpon po-AKH!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Miku menginjak perut rata IA dengan kuat. Membuat gadis itu memekik kesakitan.

"AP-APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, JALANG?! KAU PIKIR KAU SIAPA?! LEPASKAN AKU!"

IA berteriak-teriak lantang di hadapan Miku. "KALAU KAU TAK MELEPASKAN KU, AKU AKAN BERTERIAK!"

"Tak ada gunanya, IA-ku, Sayang. Bukankah kamarmu ini kedap suara, hmh?" IA terdiam. Diam-diam dia mengutuk dirinya karena telah meminta kedua orangtuanya untuk membuat kamar kedap suara ini.

"Kalau begitu, mari kita berpesta, Yumekawa IA."

Miku mengeluarkan pisau lipatnya dari kantong bajunya, dan berjalan mendekati tubuh terikat IA. IA menatap ngeri Miku. "Apa… Apa yang akan kau lakukan?!"

 **JLEB!**

"AGH! SAKIT! SAKIT!"`

Pisau lipat tersebut menancap di mata belok IA. Gadis itu berteriak kesakitan. Tapi apa daya, tubuhnya terikat dengan kuat.

Dengan keji, Miku memutar-mutar pisau lipat yang sekarang sedang bersarang di mata sebelah kanan IA. Sesekali ditekan-tekannya dengan kuat. Senyuman mengerikan terukir di bibir mungil gadis itu.

"AGH! AGH!"

 **JLEB!**

Miku menancapkan pisau lipatnya yang kedua di mata sebelah kiri. Darah muncrat ke sana kemari. IA kembali berteriak kesakitan merasakan sakit di mata sebelah kirinya. Kini gadis itu sudah tidak bisa melihat lagi. Miku mencongkel mata sebelah kiri gadis itu. Ketika mata IA keluar dari tempatnya, tampak seperti urat-urat menjijikkan di bola mata gadis itu.

Dengan paksa, Miku menarik pisau lipat yang menancap di mata sebelah kiri IA. Membuat gadis itu memekik kesakitan.

"Selanjutnya, bibir dan mulut beracunmu, IA-Chan."

"AKH! AKH! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN!"

Pisau lipat Miku mengoyak bibir bawah IA. Membuat darah berceceran keluar. Bahkan, kini IA tampak seperti vampir yang baru meminum darah.

"Hmh, bibir atas kukoyak juga, ya?" Dengan nada innocent, Miku bertanya pada IA. Gadis itu tidak menjawab, lemas karena rasa sakit di mata dan bibir bawahnya.

"Aku anggap itu _**'Ya'**_ ~"

"AGH! SAKITTTTT!"

Kini, kedua bibir mungil IA sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Sudah lenyap, sudah hancur. Air mata darah bercucuran keluar dari sebelah mata IA yang sekarang sedang ditancapkan pisau lipat, sedangkan yang sebelahnya kosong.

"Kenapa kau sangat berisik? Kau ini tidak bisa diam."

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Miku langsung menghunjamkan pisau lipatnya ke dalam mulut IA. Mengobrak-abrik semua isi mulut gadis itu. Menusuk-nusuk lidahnya, bawah-bawah lidahnya, juga langit-langit lidahnya. Jangan lupakan gusi-gusi gadis itu, dan tenggorokannya.

Kini, IA sudah tidak bisa berbicara lagi. Jangankan itu, untuk sekedar menggerakkan mulutnya saja sudah tidak bisa. Impiannya untuk menjadi penyanyi sudah lenyap.

"Nah, kan, sekarang aku lebih tenang menjalankan misiku."

 **JLEB!**

Dengan menggunakan pisau yang jauh lebih besar –Baru saja ia ambil dari tasnya- Miku menusuk dada IA, membuat jalur vertikal dari dada hingga perutnya. IA menangis kesakitan. Ingin berteriak, tapi apa daya, suaranya sudah tidak bisa keluar lagi.

"Nah, ayo kita lihat apa isi perutmu, IA- _Chan_."

Dengan kasar, Miku memasukkan tangan mungilnya ke dalam perut IA. Gadis yang sekarang sedang disiksa tersebut tersentak kaget.

Miku merasakan ada sesuatu yang panjang dan kenyal menyentuh tangannya. "Hmh? Apa, ya, ini? Aku jadi penasaran…"

 **SREK!**

Miku menarik benda tersebut dengan kuat. Sesuatu yang lembek, gemuk, panjang, dan menjijikkan keluar dari perut IA.

"Oh… Ternyata ini usus, toh." Miku kembali menarik paksa usus IA, hingga gadis itu memberontak kesakitan.

"Wow. Panjang sekali ususmu, IA." Ucap Miku dengan nada pura-pura kagum. Usus panjang tersebut sudah sepenuhnya keluar dari perut IA.

"Eww… Menjijikkan sekali. Sama seperti pemiliknya." Katanya sambil membuang usuk tersebut ke sembarang arah. Lalu, kembali Miku memasukkan tangannya ke dalam perut IA. Tapi, kali ini Miku membawa serta pisau lipatnya.

Air mata IA semakin deras. Miku sedang asyik mengoyak-ngoyakkan semua organ dalamnya. Tubuh IA benar-benar lemas.

"Kenapa kau sudah lemas begitu, IA- _Chan_? Kau lelah?" Tanya Miku dengan nada sok polos, setelah puas menghancurkan semua organ dalam IA. Gadis itu hanya terbaring lemas.

"Baiklah, ini yang ke-terakhir."

 **JLEB!**

Satu tusukan di kepala IA membuat gadis itu langsung meregang nyawa di tempat.

Manik _teal_ Miku menatap tajam ke arah mayat IA. Keadaan gadis itu sangat mengenaskan. Rongga mata sebelah kanan yang kosong, mata sebelah kiri yang hancur, kedua bibir yang koyak, rongga mulut yang dalam keadaan berantakan, tenggorokan yang hancur, luka memanjang dari dada hingga perut, semua organ dalam yang bertebaran, dan pisau yang menancap di kepalanya.

Bibir mungil yang ternodai oleh darah itu membentuk seringai yang kejam.

Setelah keluar dari rumah mewah tersebut, Miku membakar rumah tersebut untuk menghilangkan semua bukti-bukti. Dengan cepat, Miku lari dari tempat itu.

"Kau selanjutnya, Kagari Rin."

* * *

"Ahaha, Kaito- _Kun_ bisa saja."

Suara lembut itu terdengar di kamar mewah tersebut. Kagari Rin, sang pemilik suara sedang menelpon seseorang di seberang sana. Tentu saja kekasihnya, Kaito.

 _"Kau memang sangat cantik, Sayang. Kau itu bagaikan matahari di hatiku."_

 **BLUSH!**

Wajah Rin bersemu merah.

"A-Apaan, sih? Berhenti, lah, menggodaku, BaKaito- _Kun_!"

 _"Hmhh? Dasar tsundere, padahal kau sangat senang digoda, bukan?"_

"Te-Te-Tentu saja tidak!"

 _"Ya, ya, Rin-Ku yang cantik memang tsundere."_

" _Mou_! Kau sangat jahat, BaKaito- _Kun_!"

Suara gelak tawa terdengar di seberang sana. _"Walaupun begitu, aku ini tetap kekasihmu tercnta, bukan?"_

Rin memutar matanya. "Ya, ya, berhentilah menggodaku. Aku mau tidur."

"Baiklah. Aku juga akan tidur. Ini sudah larut malam. Mimpi indah, ya, Sayang. _Oyasumi_."

" _Oyasumi_." Rin tersenyum lembut, lalu memutuskan sambungan telepon.

Kerongkongannya terasa sangat kering setelah berjam-jam bercanda ria bersama kekasihnya lewat telpon. Mungkin dengan meminum segelas air mineral dingin bisa menghilangkan rasa kering di kerongkongannya ini.

Rin berjalan keluar kamarnya, namun…

 **BUG!**

Dan semua gelap. Rin pingsan karena telah dipukul oleh seseorang dari samping.

* * *

Miku sedang menatap jijik pada sosok di hadapannya. Rasa benci menyelimuti hati gelap gadis itu. Rasa ingin membunuh kembali muncul. Menerbangkannya dalam rasa kebencian dan kepuasan. Gadis itu harus mati. Harus mati.

Perlahan, ada pergerakan dari gadis yang terikat itu. Sepertinya ia akan segera sadar.

Mata gadis itu terbuka, menampilkan manik _sapphire_ nya.

"Kau sudah bangun, wanita murahan?"

Suara bernada sinis tersebut membuat gadis yang terikat itu terlonjak kaget. Dia tau siapa pemilik suara tersebut. Hatsune Miku.

"Kau! Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Jalang?! KENAPA KAU MENGIKATKU?!"

Miku menggeram marah mendengar kata 'Jalang' tersebut. "Itu urusanku. Bukan urusanmu, Sialan."

"Kau yang Sialan! Lepaskan aku!"

"Kalau aku seandainya bilang tidak mau?" Rin –Gadis itu- Mendengus sebal.

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan pada ku? Gadis Miskin? Tidakkah kau ingat siapa kau? Kau ini hanyalah anak yang dibuang, dan seseorang yang dibuang oleh kekasihnya. Kau tidak sederajat denganku. Kau ini rendahan. Menjijikkan. Kau hanyalah gadis sialan yang tidak tau diri."

Kata-kata kasar yang Rin berikan untuk Miku membuat api membara membakar hati Miku.

"TUTUP MULUTMU, JALANG!"

 **JLEB!**

Satu tusukan Miku berikan di perut Rin. "AGH! SIALAN! APA YANG! AKH!"

"KAU HARUS MATI! MATI! MATI!"

"AKHH!"

Pisau lipat Miku menancap di mata sebelah kanan Rin. Tidak puas hanya dengan satu pisau lipat, Miku menambahkan tancapan pisau lipat di mata sebelah kiri Rin.

Rin berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau tau betapa sakitnya hatiku disaaat melihat kalian berdua berciuman?! KAU TAU?!"

"KHK! AKH! SAKIT! HENTIKANN!"

Miku menggerak-gerakkan pisau lipatnya yang tertancap di kedua mata dengan sangat brutal. Sesekali ditekannya dengan kuat.

 **SREK!**

 **SREK!**

Setelah itu, Miku mencungkil kedua bola mata Rin disaat yang bersamaan. Gadis yang sekarang sudah tidak mempunyai bola mata itu menjerit kuat. Air mata darah menetes di pipi putih Rin.

"Sekarang…"

"Kau harus membalasnya, Kagari Rin."

Lalu, Miku bermain-main dengan pisaunya di pipi putih Rin. Menggores setiap bagian dari pipi gadis itu. Menciptakan darah yang mengalir.

Setelah puas merusak pipi Rin, Miku mengoyak bibir bawah dan atas Rin.

"AKHH! SAKIT! HENTIKAN!"

Darah mengenai punggung tangan, dan pakaian Miku. Tetapi, gadis itu tidak peduli. Yang ia ketahui, ia harus membalaskan dendamnya pada gadis berambut _honey blonde_ ini.

"KHHHH!"

Miku mengoyakkan mulut Rin, hingga ke pipi Rin. Rin sekarang tampak seperti _Kuchisake Onna_.

Belum puas, Miku mulai memainkan pisaunya di dalam mulut gadis itu. Mengoyak, dan menghancurkan semuanya.

Rin menangis. Suaranya sudah hilang. Miku tadi merusak pita suaranya.

 **Sret!**

 **Sret!**

 **Sret!**

 **Sret!**

 **Sret!**

Miku menambahkan goresan di leher jenjang Rin. Membuat leher Rin sekarang penuh dengan luka. Rin semakin lemas.

 **JLEB!**

Satu tusukan Miku berikan bahu sebelah kanan Rin. Rin memberontak kesakitan. Darah muncrat kemana-mana.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Miku, gadis itu kembali ke bagian atas Rin.

Diirisnya daun telinga sebelah kanan Rin. Lalu, selanjutnya daun telinga sebelah kiri. Kini Rin sudah tidak mempunyai daun telinga lagi. Darah tergenang di samping tubuh Rin.

Sebentar dipandangi muka hancur Rin. Tersenyum sinis, lalu kembali melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Diambilnya tangan mungil Rin, dicongkelinya kuku-kuku gadis itu dengan kasar. Rin memberontak. Tetapi ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Satu persatu, kuku Rin mulai terlepas dari tempatnya. Menyisakan darah dan daging bewarna kemerah-merahan.

Lalu, Miku memotong satu persatu jari Rin. Mulai dari jempol, telunjuk, tengah, manis, dan kelingking. Rin semakin lemas. Ia sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Ia lebih mati daripada harus disiksa begini. Belum puas, Miku memotong kedua tangan Rin.

"…! ….!"

 **JLEB!**

"…!"

Miku kembali menusuk perut Rin, membuat sobekan vertikal dari perut hingga dada.

Tanpa ragu, Miku memasukkan tangannya ke dalam perut Rin. Rin tersentak kaget disaat merasakan ada sesuatu yang asing memasuki perutnya.

Miku mulai mengacak-ngacak semua isi perut Rin. Dihancurkannya usus, hati, ginjal, lambung, dan beberapa organ lainnya. Pandangan Rin memburam. Air mata darah jatuh. Berkumpul bersama kenangan darah lainnya.

"Kau sudah lemas, Rin- _Chan?_ Permainan masih panjang, lho~"

 **JLEB! JLEB! JLEB!**

Kali ini, tubuh Rin sampai melengkung ke atas. Pisau Miku menusuk-nusuk kewanitaannya, membuat selaput keperawanannya juga ikut koyak. Rin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit ini. Miku terus menghunjamkan pisaunya ke kewanitaannya.

"Sakit, kan? Sekarang bagian terpentingmu sudah hancur, Rin- _Chan_ ~" Kata Miku sambil terus menusuk-nusukkan pisaunya ke kewanitaan Rin.

Rin terkulai di lantai dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan. Dia sudah tidak tahan.

 **JLEB!**

 **CRASH!**

 **JLEB!**

 **CRASH!**

"…! …! …!"

Miku menusuk kedua kakinya, lalu memotong keduanya. Kini tubuh Rin sudah tidak memiliki kaki maupun tangan lagi.

"Selamat tinggal, Rin-ku, Sayang. Nikmati nerakamu disana. Jangan lupa tunggu aku."

 **JLEB!**

Dengan satu tusukan di kepala Rin, gadis itu meregang nyawa.

Miku tersenyum puas melihat tubuh hancur Rin. Sangat indah. Sangat memuaskan. Miku sangat menyukainya. Miku menyukainya.

"Selanjutnya, kau, Shion Kaito."

* * *

"Hai, Kaito- _Kun_."

"Hai juga, Miku. Tumben sekali datang malam-malam. Ada apa kesini?"

"Aku ingin membalaskan dendamku padamu, Sayang…"

* * *

Miku tersenyum kecil melihat mayat yang sekarang sedang di hadapannya. Keadaan mayat tersebut sangat mengenaskan. Kedua mata yang bolong, pipi yang rusak, mulut yang berdarah-darah, leher yang bolong, pundak yang terluka, kedua tangan yang hilang, luka tusukan di dada, dan perut, kedua kaki yang dipotong, jangan lupakan usus, lambung, ginjal, dan beberapa organ dalam yang bertebaran di ruangan tersebut.

Dikecupnya lembut bibir berdarah mayat tersebut, sebelum berkata:

"Maafkan aku, Sayang. Aku terpaksa melakukan hal ini. Ini semua demi mu. Aku ingin kau agar tetap berada di sisiku. Agar kau tetap menjadi kekasihku. Pergilah ke neraka, Sayang. Aku akan menunggumu."

Setelah itu, ia pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Tidak lupa dibakarnya rumah mewah tersebut. Itu adalah hal yang terpenting agar kejahatan Miku ini tidak terungkap. Dengan cepat, Miku melarikan diri sebelum orang datang untuk melihatnya.

Ketika sampai di tempat persembunyiannya, Miku mengambil foto yang selalu ia simpan. Yang selalu ia pandangi setiap malam. Yang selalu ia rindukan setiap malam.

"Kau juga harus mati…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **"Hatsune Mikuo…"**

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Hai, Minna~**_

 _ **Ini fic gore pertama Yana. Waduh, sadis amat, ya? Dan padahal besok Yana harus testing*Dihajar***_

 _ **Dari fic ini, Readers pasti tau apa yang sedang Yana rasakan dan pikirkan, bukan? *EvilSmirk***_

 _ **Ada yang mau sequelnya? Yana bakal usahakan, karena idenya udah lewat, nih.**_

 _ **Jadi, Readers berkenan untuk review?**_


End file.
